What Really happens when Band Goes to competition
by Erriana14
Summary: what really happens when a band goes to a competition?basically what would happen if we had super powers!For all the band geeks out there! any question about some comment in the story,ask!i am teaming up with colonel-cuban for this series


**The Adventures of: The Band**

**Introduction:**

The school was our weakness, contained behind the walls of learning, we waited for the ring of the bell to free us from the prison walls. We were hidden, all of us; though we were few, we were still powerful.

"Tirzah, stop talking," Gregorio whispered to me.

"Didn't say anything, thank-you very much." I replied. The teacher turned to us and glared, not knowing the importance of any of our conversations. The teacher turned away again, probably for the tenth time, but was interrupted again with the bell. Gregorio and I walked towards the door, but instead of using the door, he tried walking through it, only to slam his face into the wooden surface.

" No, they Cuban proofed the door!" he exclaimed. I could only laugh at his appalled face. But this was only the beginning of our troubles…. And it was about to get much worse.

"Maybe we should be more subtle with the whole ability thing." He scowled, if it were up to him, we would be zipping off campus, and onto freedom. I would fly all the way to the beach if I could, but that would have to wait. Band was are next class, which without, where would we be? 

" Tirzah, why do you only have one power when I have two?" he asked, almost rubbing it in my face. He smirked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe it has something to do with your super Cuban abilities," I giggled. He turned to look at me, and bumped into skinny, lanky girl.

" Ugh Gregorio, watch where you going!" she exclaimed.

" Oh, I'm sorry Katherine," he apologized sincerely.

" No your not." Oh goodness, it was another one of those days. Katherine was one of the people who I was thankful couldn't use her abilities' on campus. She ran with super speed, but worse, she cried tears of death. When made mad enough, her fury would build behind her eyes, to poor out in in torrents of death to anyone she wished. We had to make sure she was always in a good mood or we were in for a massacre after we stepped of campus. She smiled at me, for some reason always thinking I liked her. 

" Hi Tirzah!" she exclaimed. Damn, where was Ana, she always had the pleasure of making Katherine happy.

" I'm right here," she said, answering my thought. Telepathy, what would we do without it? We were united, despite our differences. 

" Ugg, Gregorio! Stop thinking that, it is very annoying," Ana exclaimed. 

" What now?" I asked. Poor Ana was the only person who could actually hear his thoughts, and only she knew what sinister thoughts lurked in his head.

" K/A!" she groaned. I just smiled, I couldn't help it, with Gregorio's subconscious comment and Ana's appalled face, I just started busting out laughing. Ana grimaced at whatever else Gregorio was thinking after that.

" What is that, Tirzah, tell me what it means?" Katherine begged me. Like I wanted another spazz attack on my butt having to explain the joke to her. I ignored her as she continued talking all the way to the band room. It was marching season, our favorite time of the year. We got to work hard in the blazing sun of the afternoon, sometimes during school, sometimes after. Either way, for us, it was a type of escape, a way to use our powers to our benefit. 

" Alright band, we are going to FBA this year…" our band director said. Our whole band cheered, with a few whoot-whoots and whistles mixed into the commotion. 

"….. this means we need to work extra hard. I believe we have the potential to make it to make a superior, but you have to want it. Do you guys want it?" she practically shouted. The band erupted with shouts of 'Yeses' and 'Blue waves.' I was excited, but deep down, I knew it was going to be a battle for us. Some of our rivals in the other bands had their share of super powers too, and it was up to us to protect our band, our schools pride, and the fate of the world! Well, maybe not the world, but we definitely needed to work hard. I looked at the band, smiles all covering their faces and anticipation in their hearts. I looked ahead, clarinet in hand, marching to the football field; we were like an excited army, marching to battle for the first time. I grinned, knowing what wait in store for our "super band!"


End file.
